his favorite smile
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ada begitu banyak senyum yang pernah Sasuke lihat. [ birthday fic for kantong receh aka daffodeela ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : drabble(s), canon, miss-typos, kinda rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : untuk mpirq. yang alay dan memeable. hb(elated)d! additional: prompt quotes by tumblr (saya lupa link-nya, tapi pasti kalian sering nemu quotes ini juga). enjoy!

* * *

 _[ Ada begitu banyak senyum yang pernah Sasuke lihat. ]_

* * *

 **his favorite smile**

 _"7 billion smiles, and yours is my favorite."_

.

* * *

i.

Senyum Mikoto adalah yang pertama. Kaa-san yang mengajarkan Sasuke cara tersenyum. Di masa kecilnya Sasuke sering berpikir, senyum Mikoto adalah yang paling cantik. Yang paling tulus. Ia bisa menguarkan begitu banyak efek positif kepada sekelilingnya.

Sasuke mengerti, hidup di antara para aristokrat kaku yang monoekspresif seperti Uchiha tidaklah mudah. Namun Mikoto bertahan dan tak kehilangan senyum-senyumnya. Ia akan tersenyum ketika memasak. Ia akan tersenyum ketika membersihkan rumah. Ia akan tersenyum ketika Itachi menggodanya. Ia akan tersenyum ketika Sasuke menumpahkan minumannya. Ia akan tersenyum ketika Fugaku pulang dengan kerutan samar di keningnya. Ia akan tersenyum meski situasi tak menuntutnya untuk tersenyum. Dan ia masih tersenyum, di kala terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya di malam kelam teror penuh darah itu.

Sebab bagi Sasuke, yang mampu tersenyum dengan tulus di antara kekakuan para Uchiha adalah orang yang hebat.

.

ii.

Senyum yang kedua adalah Itachi. Mungkin, lekuk-lekuk senyum yang Mikoto punya menurun kepada kakaknya itu, dan bukan padanya. Terkadang Sasuke iri, Itachi lebih mudah menguarkan senyum dibanding dirinya. Matanya akan mudah menyipit dan bibir tipisnya akan mengurva membentuk satu senyum. Sasuke mengingat jelas masa-masa itu. Senyum Itachi dan ketukan pelan di keningnya. Yang bahkan, tak pernah mampu ia balas hingga senyum dan ketukan kening terakhir yang Itachi berikan padanya. Ia terlampau ragu, terlampau kusut akan pikir-pikirnya sendiri. Terlampau egois. Terlampau terlena bahwa senyum itu masih dapat ia lihat di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

Jika senyum Mikoto adalah yang paling cantik, maka bagi Sasuke, senyum Itachi adalah yang paling tulus.

.

iii.

Sasuke tak begitu banyak mengingat detail senyum ketiganya. Milik Fugaku. Mungkin, selama hidupnya, Sasuke hanya beberapa kali melihat Fugaku tersenyum—tersenyum padanya. Ayahnya lebih banyak tersenyum pada Itachi. Jenis senyum penuh rasa angkuh dan harga diri—bahwa Itachi adalah harga dirinya, yang harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal apa pun. Dan senyum Fugaku adalah mahal. Bahwa Uchiha yang kaku dan monoekspresif terlabel jelas pada diri ayahnya itu.

Yang Sasuke ingat, bahwa senyum Fugaku yang setipis kertas mampu membuat hidupnya lebih berharga berkali-kali lipat saat itu. Satu senyum tipis yang Sasuke dapatkan ketika ia berhasil menjadi yang terbaik di akademi.

Bukan. Kali ini bukan jenis senyum penuh keangkuhan dan penuh akan harga diri.

Tapi Fugaku memberikannya satu senyum di mata—yang berarti ketulusan,

dan satu pengakuan bahwa ia bangga memiliki anak seperti Sasuke.

.

iv.

Naruto adalah orang keempat yang senyumnya selalu Sasuke ingat—hingga rasanya ia muak dan ingin membuang bayang-bayangnya. Senyum Naruto terbentuk akan refleks mencari perhatian, terkadang muncul berasama rasa dengki dan ingin menang sendiri. Tapi, Naruto tak pernah menghentikan senyumnya, meski Sasuke menjadi pengkhianat, meski Sasuke sudah bersumpah menjadi orang jahat, Naruto tidak berubah. Ia datang dengan kemarahan yang menggelegar, sepanas api yang diuarkan tubuh kyuubi-nya. Namun kemudian, ia tersenyum lagi, tersenyum—bahkan di antara darah-darah dan lengan yang hilang sebelah. Dan satu ujaran maaf, satu tangisan maaf.

Naruto mengajarkannya, bahwa ada beberapa senyum yang ia benci. Senyum terlampau jujur yang mengalahkan segala kebencian. Senyum terlampau jujur yang membuat Sasuke ingin menangis, di atas penyesalan dan juga mata yang mulai memburam akan sharingan. Senyum yang membuat bibirnya berkedut, di atas rasa perih, di atas kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Sebab sesakit apa pun, sebenci apa pun, senyum Naruto akan selalu memenangkannya.

.

v.

Senyum Kakashi selalu Sasuke lihat dari balik mata malasnya. Yang terkadang menyipit, membentuk kurva dan tanpa verba mengungkapkan senyum-senyum yang begitu hangat. Itu adalah kali pertama Sasuke menyimpulkan, bahwa ada senyum yang bukan dari indera pengecap. Dan senyum itu terasa lebih hangat, lebih tulus, lebih dewasa.

Senyum Kakashi tak selalu berarti baik, atau berarti kesenangan. Senyum Kakashi adalah buah pelajaran yang tak mampu Sasuke deskripsikan secara denotatif. Sulit. Namun nampak begitu nyata ia rasakan.

Senyum Kakashi seperti matahari di balik langit mendung. Pias, kelam, dan tertutup awan. Namun efeknya masih mampu ia rasakan hingga sepersekian waktu yang tak terhitung kemudian.

.

vi.

Banyak.

Ada begitu banyak senyum yang ia lewatkan setelahnya.

Teman-temannya. Guru-gurunya. Rekan di masa pelariannya.

Pandang Sasuke tertutup akan benci yang menumpuk pada jiwanya. Sasuke buta dalam hidup yang penuh warna, namun memandang jelas pada hitam yang menyelimutinya. Jika senyum memberinya banyak warna, maka di masa-masa itu, Sasuke akan membutakan matanya agar tak ada lagi senyum-senyum tulus yang ia dapatkan.

Dari siapa pun.

Siapa pun entitas yang menangkap pandangnya. Dan berkata padanya. "Kau tidak sendiri, Sasuke."

.

vii.

Tapi, mungkin, satu senyum lainnya tak akan bisa lama bersembunyi.

Pikir Sasuke, ia mendapatkan begitu banyak senyum, dan melewatkan begitu banyak senyum. Ia menyimpan erat-erat senyum Mikoto yang indah, senyum Itachi yang menghangatkan, senyum Fugaku yang menguatkan. Ia bingkai dalam kepala senyum Naruto yang menyebalkan, senyum Kakashi yang memias, dan _senyumnya_.

 _Senyumnya_.

Sasuke tak begitu pintar membingkai kenangan yang ia tangkap melalui matanya. Tapi, mata Uchiha tak pernah berbohong. Sebab ada beberapa hal yang ia simpan secata refleksis, tanpa perintah, tanpa pikir panjang, ketika matanya telah menaruh kerja bersama hati. Satu tangkapan momen yang mungkin hilang begitu saja, namun, tersimpan erat sebagaimana ia mengingat senyum Mikoto hingga Kakashi.

Dalam hal ini—

—senyum Sakura.

Senyum Sakura terbentuk dari teriakan polos khas gadis kecil yang menjengkelkan. Senyumnya tak lebih lebar dari senyum-senyum gadis lain yang mudah Sasuke lupakan; terlalu menyebalkan, terlalu tanpa arti. Namun di kemudian hari, Sakura tersenyum bukan lagi sebagai gadis kecil yang menjadikannya objek cinta pertama—tidak. Senyum Sakura lebih halus dari embusan angin di musim semi, lebih datar dari segaris kurva segitiga. Senyum Sakura datang dengan bayang-bayang abstrak di mata emerald-nya, terkadang buram dengan air mata yang menodai pipi-pipi, senyum Sakura bukan lagi pertanda kebahagiaan, namun rasa pengertian yang begitu pekat ketika Sasuke tak lagi percaya dunia, tak pernah lagi menginginkan hidupnya. Senyum Sakura tak hangat dan tulus, tidak bangga dan tidak memenangkannya.

Senyum Sakura adalah bentuk kerapuhan.

Penyerahan diri yang membuat Sasuke tak ingin meminta apa pun lagi (kecuali senyum itu). Senyum yang menyakitkan, senyum yang menyembuhkan. Senyum Sakura adalah segalanya, bukti bahwa dalam pekatnya hitam yang membutakan Sasuke, nyatanya masih ada merah muda yang membuatnya kembali memberi banyak warna.

.

Maka bermilyar-milyar senyum yang pernah Sasuke lihat,

senyum Sakura adalah favoritnya.

.

.

[]


End file.
